Solid fuels are widely used as propellants in missile engines. The burning of the fuels generates a huge thrust so that a missile can be quickly launched. The main chemical components of solid fuels include nitrocellulose, nitroglycerin, carbon (C), and sulfur (S). Such fuels are usually stored in the back portion of the missile for effectively generating the thrust. A stabilizer is used with the fuel composition to slow the chemical degradation process among the different components of the fuel during the long storage process.